Rockstar
by kiarakya92
Summary: Somethings are just not good for avain americans to have. Rockstar energy drink is not one of them. Max, Iggy, and Fang found this out the hard way...


**Hey! While I'm writing my other story, "The Sleepover" (go check it out), I thought I would write something else for no reason. I was sitting at the computer bored, for I was trapped inside because I hate the snow, and I randomly thought of this idea. Mostly, because I was drinking an energy drink. So I don't know how this will turn out, so please enjoy. Oh, and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride….yet (I'm still working on that….mwahahahaha!)**

*** * * * * ***

**Max's POV**

How this happened, I don't really know. It's all a blur to me. We were at school, the normal kind, not the Itex kind, and it was lunchtime…

Flashback…

"_Hellllllo," our new friend Kirsten said as she sat down at our table. We had recently gone to live with mom and Ella and are now going to school. It's been about a year and a half since we destroyed Itex and all was going well. I had just turned 16 and I was in high school, along with Fang and Iggy. Everyday, we sat at the lunch table closest to the window on the south side of the cafeteria, and a few of our friends sat with us. Kirsten was one of the newer ones. _

"_You're a little on the hyper side today, aren't you?" I asked. _

"_YES I AM I JUST HAD A ROCKSTAR AND IT WAS AMAZING!" she yelled, slurring her words a little. _

"_A rockstar? As in someone who sings?" Iggy asked._

"_Nope. A rockstar as in the energy drink! They give you caffeine and make you hyper!" She said, "Would you like one?"_

"_Hmm... maybe for later. Like after school," he said. _

"_Okay! Here you go!" she said as she handed him one, "Max would you like one?"_

"_No thank you," I replied._

"_How about you, Fang?" she asked as she grabbed another one out of her bag._

"_Sure. I'll save it for later like Iggy," he said as he took it from her hand and shoved it into his backpack._

…End Flashback

Oh yeah, that's how it happened. They drank it as we walked home from school and now they were bouncing off the walls. On the bright side, the younger kids were on a school field trip and wouldn't be home for a few more hours. On the down side though, mom was still at work and Ella was at her friend's house. This meant I would have to deal with Iggy and Fang all by my self. Iggy, along with poor, normally quiet Fang, were jumping on the couch yelling something about the ninja monkeys that are coming to kill us. "You're going to break the couch if you keep jumping on it like that" I said.

"No we won't! Come join us!" Fang shouted over Iggys rambling about the ninja monkeys.

"No thank you. I would like to keep my sanity thank you very much," I said. After that, they jumped off the couch and ran up stairs. I ran after them, making sure they didn't do anything stupid. Well, anything more stupid then they were just doing. I finally caught up with them, they were climbing out the window and onto the roof. I climbed out the window to pull them back in, when Iggy decided that he should body slam into me. He collided with me and that sent me flying through the air. I was too in shock to open up my wings, so I was sent hurdling to the ground. Fang, who was trying to help, opened up his wings and flew down to try and catch me. That didn't go so well though. Because he was in a drunk-off-of energy-drink state, he wasn't as strong as usual. As soon as he tried to catch me, we both fell to the ground, with me landing on top of him. Because I landed on top of him, I wasn't as hurt as I could have been. He cushioned me fall, so I was just a little bit sore.

"You know, you look really pretty in the sun light," he said.

Normally, I would have blushed and been all happy inside, but since it was the rockstar talking, I just rolled my eyes. "Here, let's get you inside," I said. I tried to lift him up, but because I was sore from falling off the roof, it didn't go so well. So I ended up dragging him into the house and set him on the couch. He was still shaking from the energy drink but he was too sore to get up and run around. Iggy walked into the room looking like he had a hangover and collapsed onto the chair beside the couch.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to sleep. Nighty night!" he said as he closed his eyes.

I sighed. It's finally over. I looked over at Fang and saw he had stopped shaking. I went to the kitchen and looked in the freezer or bags of ice. I didn't find any, but I did find a couple meet slabs. I grabbed those and hurried back into the living room. I pulled up Fangs shirt to revile a couple bad looking bruises. I placed the meet slabs on the bruises and passed out on the ground.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" I heard a voice yell as I woke up. I sat up and saw mom standing there with her eyes as wide as baseballs. I looked around the room and noticed that I hadn't realized what a big mess Fang and Iggy made. The lamp by the couch was on the ground and broken, and there was food everywhere.

"Iggy and Fang had an energy drinks and went all hyper and insane," I explained.

"Who in their right mind would give them energy drinks?" she asked.

"Our friend Kirsten from school. She was just trying to be nice," I said.

"Well, look how her 'niceness' turned out," she said

"Don't worry. We'll make them clean it up when they wake up," I said.

About a half an hour later, Iggy was the first to wake up, and Fang woke up a minute after.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"You had a rockstar energy drink, went crazy, then passed out," I explained.

"That's crazy! We wouldn't go crazy. So seriously, who did this?" Fang asked.

"I AM serious!" I said.

"No….the last thing I remember was coming home from school. I must have passed out on the couch when we got home," Iggy said.

"No…here, let me prove it! Fang, are you sore?" I asked.

"Actually, I guess I am a little bit," he said

"That would be because Iggy pushed me off the roof and you flew down to catch me and I landed on you," I said.

"She must be delusional," Iggy whispered to Fang while laughing.

"Sure, laugh all you want now. I'm not the one who has to clean this mess up," I said.

"Are you kidding me? We didn't do this!" Iggy said.

"Well, someone has to clean it up, and it's not gonna be me," I said as I walked toward my room.

"Hey! Get back here and help us!" they both shouted.

"I don't think so. Good luck!" I shouted back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day at school, the first thing I did was run to find Kirsten. When I found her, I yelled, "what on earth did u do to those drinks?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"The energy drinks that you gave Iggy and Fang. It made them go crazy!" I said.

"Oh that! That's the power of a rockstar for you" She said evilly as she walked away.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me! If you like it I might write a sequel where one of the younger kids gets their hands on a Red Bull!**

**Peace out! **

**~Kiarakya1~**


End file.
